PAW Patrol
PAW Patrol is a Canadian animated television series created by Keith Chapman. It is produced by Spin Master Entertainment. Nickelodeon holds airing rights to the series in various countries outside of Canada. It premiered on August 12, 2013. As of 2019, the series has been renewed for a seventh season. History/Development Since Spin Master is a toy company, PAW Patrol was designed with merchandise in mind from the beginning. Spin Master revealed in a 2015 presentation that the concept for PAW Patrol originated in a prototype for a transforming truck toy.Spin Master Mgmt Presentation 2015 (This truck idea would eventually become an integral part of the show; in the series, the PAW Patrol pups' doghouses transform into their rescue vehicles.) British TV producer Keith Chapman was approached by Spin Master to develop a franchise around the truck concept. Once one of Chapman's ideas was chosen, Spin Master began designing toys. Animation for the show, provided by Guru Studio, was being finalized by late 2012. Frank Falcone (the president of Guru Studio) revealed to Maclean's magazine in 2016 that his animators were skeptical of the "toyetic" concept of the show at first, but nonetheless signed on to produce it.[http://www.macleans.ca/culture/television/whats-not-to-love-about-paw-patrol-if-youre-a-kid/ Maclean's interview with Frank Falcone] In its country of origin, Canada, TVOntario partnered with Spin Master to air PAW Patrol. It was announced that Nickelodeon was selected as the United States broadcaster for PAW Patrol in April 2013. As a result of Nickelodeon and Spin Master's relationship, some international branches of Nick also show episodes of the series, but Spin Master remains the sole owner of the PAW Patrol property (and its merchandise licenser). One of Spin Master's strategies for maintaining the series' longevity and introducing new merchandise is to introduce additional characters, locations and vehicles over PAW Patrol's run. For example, half-hour specials in seasons two and three introduced supporting characters Everest and Tracker. These recurring characters serve as occasional members of the PAW Patrol team in later episodes. Merchandise of Everest (the Husky), Tracker (the Potcake or Chihuahua) and their vehicles were made available following the premieres of each special. Plot The series focuses on Ryder, a ten-year-old boy who leads a team of rescue dogs consisting of six original members: Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye. The dogs have specific jobs to help them on rescue missions. The six usually report to their base, known as the Lookout, so that Ryder can explain the episode's problem to them. The team's most frequent caller is a marine biologist named Cap'n Turbot, who serves as an occasional member in episodes focusing on the aquatic Merpups of Adventure Bay. Other occasional members are the snow rescue pup Everest, the jungle rescue pup Tracker, and Ryder's robotic helper Robo-Dog. Characters PAW Patrol members *'Ryder' is a ten-year-old human boy who is the leader of the PAW Patrol. His job is to give the pups mission instructions and to build their equipment. He lives with the six main pups in a high-tech observatory called the Lookout. He does not have official call-outs, but his catchphrases are "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" and "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" *'Marshall' is a Dalmatian who serves as the team's firedog and medic. His vehicle is a firetruck that transforms into an ambulance as of the second season. He is very clumsy and always causes a humorous mishap when the PAW Patrol pups try to enter the Lookout elevator. His main call-outs are "I'm fired up!" and "Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" *'Rubble' is an English bulldog who serves as a construction dog. He drives a yellow bulldozer. He is a big eater who likes to crack jokes, often relating to his love of eating. His main call-outs are "Rubble on the double!" and "Let's dig it!" *'Chase' is a German Shepherd who serves as a police dog and spy. He drives a blue police cruiser that transforms into a super spy vehicle as of the second season. He is the most mature and oldest of the pups. His main call-outs are "These paws uphold the laws!" and "Chase is on the case!" *'Rocky' is a grey mutt whose breed has never been identified. He serves as the recycling dog of the team. His vehicle is a recycling truck that transforms into a tugboat. He hates water and is often hesitant to carry out water-based missions, unless it involves becoming a Merpup. His main call-outs are "Don't lose it, reuse it!" and "Green means go!" *'Zuma' is a chocolate Labrador retriever. He serves as the team's water rescue pup and is most often involved with Cap'n Turbot's rescues. His vehicle is a hovercraft that can transform into a submarine as of the second season. His main call-outs are "Let's dive in!" and "Ready, set, get wet!" *'Skye' is a cockapoo who serves as the aviator and air rescue pup of the team. Her vehicle is a pink and silver helicopter with a harness in the back. Her main call-outs are "This pup's gotta fly!" and "Let's take to the sky!" Occasional members *'Cap'n Turbot' is the PAW Patrol's most frequent caller and best human friend. He is the marine biologist and watchman of Adventure Bay who joins the team as an occasional member in Merpup-themed episodes. He appears in the opening theme from season three onwards. His vehicles are a boat called the Flounder and an orange diving bell. His call-outs are "Turbot tackles trout!" (introduced in "Pups Save a Mer-Pup") and "This cap'n can do!" ("Pups Save Puplantis"). *'Robo-Dog' is a robotic dog built by Ryder. He officially joins the team as an occasional member in the second season, where he is given the duty of driving the PAW Patrol's multi-member vehicles. He cannot speak and has no call-outs, but communicates through robotic barks. *'Everest' is a husky who is introduced as an occasional member in the second season. She drives a snowmobile and lives at a ski resort on the outskirts of Adventure Bay. She appears in the opening theme from season three onwards. Her call-outs are "Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" (introduced in "The New Pup") and "Off the trail, Everest won't fail!" ("Pups and the Big Freeze"). *'Tracker' is a chihuahua (or potcake) who becomes an occasional member of the team in the third season. He is a jungle rescue pup who drives a Jeep and lives in the jungle. He has not been added to the opening theme as of season four. His call-outs are "I'm all ears!" (introduced in "Tracker Joins the Pups!") and "Todo oidos!" ("Parroting Pups"). Cast Trivia * PAW Patrol is the second Nick Jr. show to reach its seventh season after Dora the Explorer. References Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Current shows Category:Shows with wikis Category:2010s premieres